Inspired by: Con Amor
by nikkib18
Summary: This is a story inspired by a lovely artwork that i saw on deviantart. Go see it! ps. characters do not belong to me.... please review!


Con Amor

Len and Kahoko

(I am not the best at one-shots, so be gentle, constructive criticism is appreciated)

_Why? What have I done to the gods to warrant such a punishment?_

Tsukimori was sulking in the corner of a large studio. Now this was not your average music studio… it was a photography studio.

The headmaster had said something about the school needing more publicity shots and it had turned into a massive fashion shoot.

But what was interesting was the reaction when the headmaster, teacher, assistant and nine students arrived (Ousaki, Aoi and Etou had come as well). The photographer had seen them all, and then cried out "Tesoro!"{Author's note: they are speaking Italian} and ran at them… but breezed pass both the headmasters out stretched hand and the others to come to a screeching halt in front of Hino who in return cried out "Emiel, il mio friend~" and they had kissed each other on the cheeks. They began talking in rapid Italian to each other, not letting go of the others forearms.

All the students looked towards the headmaster who's forehead had sprouted quite a magnificent vein of anger. Kanazawa was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Excuse me!" said Kira.

"What?" said both Hino and the Emiel who had turned to look at him with confused and annoyed looks?

"What?" said Emiel again, who released Hino's hands to walk behind her and place his own on her shoulders. "Can't a man greet the love of his life and work after not seeing the beloved muse in a year?" the whole time he had slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on Hino's head.

"_Greet? Wait… love… life… muse? W-what the hell?!?" _was all that was going through Tsukimori's mind. And undoubtedly going through all the others minds, but it was little Fuyuumi who spoke up, "Kaho-sempi, how do you know this man?"

Hino then blushed and pulled away from the Italian to walk to Fuyuumi's side as she said, "My grandfather on my fathers side is the ambassador to Italy and I used to spend the summer with them in Florence and it was there where I met Emiel…"  
"And became the inspiration for all of this!" Emiel cried out with a flourish around the enormous studio.

"Now then…" he clapped his hands and looked around, "you!" he said pointing at me…(Remember this is Tsukimori's point of view) and said "Go with Alec there, he will help you get ready… Kahoko, you get your lovely little kouhai and meet me in the back, I have something very special for you!"

So I was whisked away, and they gave me a new outfit, and it fit perfectly… scary! It was a checkered sweater over an oxford shirt, with jeans and a tie… the woman who checked me over startled me when she yanked the tie off my neck, forced me into a chair and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Don't worry about it!" she laughed at me and said, "we have a certain theme that we think would look great on you so just relax, we want the first three buttons undone, and your tie is going to be very long and loose… and we won't be putting any real makeup on you, just a little bit of powder to get the shine away. Your hair is great… do you do it yourself?"

I replied, "Yes, I do…"

"You are a lot better then those other boys, they have hair that's nice, but they just don't know what they could do with it, you are your own natural stylist, and that is something that is not common!"

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride, as odd as 'knowing my own style' was. But before I knew it, I was standing up in front of a white screen with all the crew around. Emiel appeared next to the camera shaking his head. He strode forward and handed me a blue book and pen. I opened the book out of curiosity and saw the notes to "_Ave Maria… how did he…?" _

"There is something missing!" Emiel was getting fidgety talking with the crew and Kanazawa about something that I couldn't understand, and I heard the guys coming in and then just as the door opened Emiel cried out…

"I've got it!" He started waving this pair of wire-rimmed glasses around, I recognized them as my own, "KAHOKO! PUT THESE ON THE HANDSOME FELLOW AND LET THE PICTURE BECOME COMPLETE!"

I looked up, at the same time the others had walked in to see a picture of loveliness walking towards me holding my glasses.  
"_Wow…"_ they had done up half of her hair, she had pink ribbons on her neck, left hand, and on her ankles in what I recognized to be ballet shoes. She had a white and pink dress on and flowers in her hair… "Wow, you look incredible…"

Hino blushed lightly and said, "Thank you…"

I was shocked, _"I didn't say that out loud, DID I?!?!"_ I was so preoccupied that as she started to raise the glasses, I flinched slightly at the movement.

She looked bemused, "Don't you trust me?" she rested her hand on mine holding the pen, I blushed, but I couldn't help that my ego swelled a little bit because she was touching me, no violins, nothing, just us... She started to raise the glasses again, when a flash went off.

"PERFECT!"

{this story is inspired by Con Amor, by Hanesihiko on deviantART, thank you! characters and such do not belong to me}

Ps. i am willing to do sequels, so if i get at least 10 reviews on this, i will edit and write another...


End file.
